


How it works

by Jascal



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, F/F, Gen, Other, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Sex, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jascal/pseuds/Jascal
Summary: Droids and humans can't... You know. How would that even work?





	How it works

**Author's Note:**

> first piece of writing ever yeahaw

“Sometimes I think I could be with Lando… But no, we're too different.” L3-37 trailed off crossing her arms over her chassie.

“How would that even work” Qi’ra cast her eyes down, laughing softly in the way one does when expressing genuine feelings in a joking manner. The tension in the room shifted with the question, and L3 leaned towards her, “It works. Trust me.” Qi'ra got the distinct impression that if the droid has a face it be making a very suggestive expression. 

L3 stood and walked out, trailing a heavy hand over Qi'ra's chest and neck as she went. 

 

Qi’ra grasped at L3-37’s arm as her legs shuddered in the wake of another orgasm. She would surely have collapsed by now if it weren't for their strong hands, holding her aloft with her toes just touching the floor. Hoisting Qi’ra up with one hand firmly around her throat while the other hand deftly worked her cunt. Her scalp still held a pleasant ache from being grabbed and pulled.

The two had been using the sleeping quarters for the better part of an hour, and Qi’ra could feel the beginnings of exhaust and light bruises. Her hair was a mess, strands plastered to her face with sweat as her neat bun was disheveled. Her clothes laid sundered around the room, save for the undershirt that had somehow remained on. She tapped L3's chassis, signaling for a break. 

Light danced over L3's screen as were sensors worked and the hum of a small fan could be heard working overtime to keep their body from overheating. The two collapsed on the floor, with Qi'ra on top, legs intertwined. The cool metal of L3's casing felt amazing against her skin in the wet heat that pervaded the room. Her fingertips danced over L3’s upper chassis, “Can you feel that? The connection of heat and cool between us. Where my skin meets your steel?” L3 cocks her head, “It's a titanium alloy actually.” Qi’ra sits up, adopting a mock offended posture. “Oh, do pardon me, how could I ever be so insensitive,” she says with an over the top posh accent. L3 pokes a hard finger into her chest’ “You should be, it cost me 1500 credits, I didn't spend all that to get compared to a refrigerator you know.” Qi'ra laughs softly, and runs her palm along the side of their upper chassis, “But can you? Feel it?” Her fingers trace lightly over a weld seem. “Its quite nice isn't it? Soothing… Comforting.” Qi'ra sat up fully, straddling them. “ How far do your touch sensors range? Here?” She pressed her hand lower against the side of L3's chest casing, sliding her hand up… and over, “and here as well?” The hum of the fan motor grew more intense, L3 could only let out a stammer. Qi'ra's hand stroked their steel arm, as she bought her pelvis down to meet l3's. She shivered as her hot wet cunt met ice cold metal. “And even h-here?” She ground her hips back and forth, building friction, and L3 reciprocates the motion. Their hard fingers fighting into Qi’ra’s hips, not quite hard enough to hurt, but firmly enough to convey their neediness. 

A deep click sounds from L3's frame and Qi'ra gasps as she feels the deep thrum of a motor coming to life. L3 raises her vibrating lower chassis up, hungrily grinding against Qi’ra. Qi'ra pants and grips the edges of their panels desperately. The two buck and grind against each other until Qi'ra's muscles spasm and goes silent, even her vocal chords locking up. L3’s sensors are flooded with input and overload her processor, her screens static then blank and her frame falls flat on the floor. Qi’ra lies next to them for several moments catching her breath, “That was quite lovely wasn't it?” When no reply comes after several moments, she inspects L3's screen. Blank. Only a dull glow to indicate that their still powered on. Qi'ra chuckles, curls and arm around the droid, and sleeps.


End file.
